


Soft whispers

by toomanyfandomsbutneverenough



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, SuperBat, jealous Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough/pseuds/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark gets jealous when people wanna flirt with his Bruce. He just can't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [轻柔的耳语](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654751) by [naiveBayes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiveBayes/pseuds/naiveBayes)



"You're such a possessive bastard.", Bruce chuckled, when he was thrown on a bed as soon as the door was closed behind them. 

Clark hovered himself over him, kissed him once, then pulled back, looking a bit puzzled, seeming not to know which emotion to show. 

"I, I mean, he can't just look at you and then also try to flirt..."

Bruce arched an eyebrow at him teasingly. "I'm pretty sure he can. And you know, I, 'Brucie', don't really mind. Actually, my reputation rather forces the people to... Let them follow their wants."

"But usually they're women.", Clark said, now actually pouting. 

Bruce chuckled once more. "Believe it or not: They're also men - now wait for it- liking men!" Bruce faked looking as if he just had a genius idea.

"Yeah, but..."

"Or do you wanna say I'm not attractive to men?"

Clark let out a frustrated groan, which turned into a real one, when Bruce put his hand on his boyfriend's length, massaging it slightly. 

It made him bow down to kiss Bruce again, his tongue now intruding the mouth of the other, marking him as his. 

Bruce turned his head to the side to grin."I'll take that as a no."

They continued kissing. Whenever Clark tried to deepen the kiss, Bruce slowed down a bit, just to tease him. 

They slowly got each other's clothes off. Clark reached for lube, then he started preparing Bruce, motivated by his partner's soft gasps. 

After a while he was open and ready and the man of steel pulled away. "Alright, this is going a bit too slow for me.", Clark said in a voice slightly out of breath. "Mind if we take it a bit faster?" 

Bruce opened his mouth but then closed it, let his own desire answer instead of his sass. So he just shook his head, smiling at him.

A predatory grin spread on the other's face and before Bruce could let it change his mind, Clark pulled his four fingers out of him, put his hands in a strong grip on his lover's hips, and sat him into his lap, Bruce's back to Clark's stomach, and gliding into Bruce faster and harder than you usually should. Clark knew Bruce could take it, even liked it.

This was proven when Bruce groaned, slight pain, lots of pleasure showing on his twisted face. 

Clark, as always intrigued by Bruce's pale, soft skin and his want to change the colour in a more pink tone, bowed his head to suck onto the place where neck and shoulder met, while moving his own hips back and forth in a steady rhythm.

He lifted Bruce a bit over his lap by getting his hands under his thighs, changing the angle he was intruding his lover. He heard he did it the right way when Bruce groaned louder than before. 

Soon Bruce tried to move his hips, too, but got stopped by Superman's strong grip. 

"No, let me do it.", Clark whispered into his lover's ear, warm but teasingly. 

Trying to move again, but not being able to really struggle against Clark's grip, instead of answering he stretched his head in a frustrated moan, resting it on Clark's shoulder, showing off his throat, which was also delicious looking for Clark. 

Biting him there as a punishment for trying to move again, then soothing the mark there gently with his tongue after hearing Bruce whimper softly, he took one hand off Bruce's legs to take his penis in a grip instead.

Batman gasped and shuddered as much as he could in the position he was in, which made Clark smile.

Bruce didn't last very long and as he came, cum sputtering over Clark's hand, the muscles clenched around Clark, which made him come, too, moaning Bruce's name.

Bruce collapsed in Clark's lap, looking at him from downwards. 

"Love you.", he nuzzled sleepily against the neck of the other. 

"Love you, too.", Clark smiled. He knew at least one of them would have to get up soon, but for now they could just enjoy the moment, the warmth they spent each other, when just for a minute or two. It was enough. More than enough. It was Bruce.

**Author's Note:**

> My title is so poetic and the text is so... So. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
